Hyuga Emiko
' ' Character's name ''' Emiko Hyuga '''Clan's Name Hyuga Nickname ' '( Nickname's are earned in the RP from your squad or others around the village. ) Imvu name HGAmyWolf Age 12. Birthday Dec 8 Gender ' ' Female.' ' Weight 92 Height (4'8 Relationship Status Single Alignment Neutral Unique Traits Occupation Ninja Allies (''None'' for now, you will make your allies in the rp. ) Enemies (''None for now, you will make your enemies in the rp. Unless your bio says differently.' )' '''First Nature' (The first nature you will have or picked.) Second Nature Personality and Behavior Emiko is quiet and to her self until she is talked to she focus's everything on on becoming a ninja she wants to be able to make her father proud and hopefully someday be the successor. She is very well mannered she will not speak out of turn in class and easily gets irritated when someone interrupts the teacher making the Day drag on. When out of school she trains and is always alone she doesn't know how to really talk to anyone because she does not have the free time to make friends. Females she can talk to a little bit but when it comes to Men she cant let out a single word and that makes the males not want to go around her fearing her as they think there is something wrong with her. Nindo Scars/Tattoo's ''' Companion/Familiar/Pet Black Mamba ~Ko '''Weapons/Items (Genin can only carry a total of 50 items, and all these items have weight so make sure to fix you're RPC weight when you do this part.) Kunai - 1.5 Senbon - 0.5 Paper bombs - 1 Scrolls - 0.5 Smoke bombs - 1 Ninja spikes - 1.5 Shurikens - 2.5 Swords - 10 (Any other gear that you wish to add just let us know and we will let you know what to put next to it...) Genin- 50 pts. Chuunin- 60.5 pts. Jounin/ Special Jounin: 75 pts. Anbu- 90 pts Sannin- 100.5 pts. Kage - 110.5 pts. Databook Read the "Note" below the databook before filling this in or ask one of the council. Note: The point's for Genin must be a total of 14.5 or less. Each box must have at least 1 point in it, and that max for a Genin in each box is 2.5. Jutsu List Academy jutsu do not count towards the jutsu you will pick, so please when you get to this part please ask one of the council members, or ask SensoChan.. * Body Replacement Technique * Cloak of Invisibility Technique * Clone Technique * Rope Escape Technique * Transformation Technique The Jutsu you will choose to put here must be within you're nature that you picked or depending on clan, so for this ask one of the council members and they will gladly help you, note you must only pick 3 jutsu when you first join. 1. Gentle Fist 2.Water Needle 3.Eight Trigrams 32 Palm Biography Born From the Main house of the hyuuga clan From the young ages Emiko has always been training wanting to prove that she was worthy of being in the hyuuga clan she did not want to dishonor her family. Because of her constant training she has broken her left hand a few times. The Older she became the more distant everyone became besides her family and even then the only people she would talk to was her father no one else mattered at the time being until she started the Academy watching people form groups become friends, Emiko wanted that but she knew she could never have it if she wanted to become strong like her father, her ancestors, She was determined to become the successor of the family. Emiko never watched the Children practice she would always run out in the middle of the night to watch the older chunin and jounin practice she didnt care how late it was at the time but she would regret it in the morning when she was to start practice never letting her tiredness effect her training Role play Reference List (This section will have the links to your casuals or missions posted here, so you can have an easy reference for abilities you learn, or story progression.) Approved by:(Senso/ SenjuHokage) Category:Biography Category:Templates